Final Destination 5
by yunatidus444
Summary: A girl, Seline, and her friends are supposed to go on a ski trip. Something goes wrong with the ski lifts and she gets a vision of course so her and six people get off. They die one by one...


FINAL DESTINATION 5

((Hey, this is my first FD fanfic, so be nice when reviewing, but be strict. I need help on my first ones. Enjoy!))

Darkness covered each wall. Shadows were cast by the cars going by. Clown figurines lined the shelves. A senior girl lay in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of the day ahead plagued her dreams. A shadow the shape of crossbones passed in front of her. She got up and went into the kitchen. She had heard rumors of people who had lived here before.

A high school senior named Alex Browning had lived her six years ago, after his death in Paris. Towards the end of the school year, his class and another were going to Paris for a field trip. Alex had a premonition of the plane blowing up, and threw a fit, getting him and five others kicked off the plane. Plane 180 took off, and not too long after it did, the plane exploded. No one really knew what happened to them all, but they disappeared, so people think that they were depressed. There was only one survivor, Clear Rivers, who had been dating Alex. She put herself in a room with no possible way to die. Somehow, she had been in a room that blew up, and died.

Two years later, something like that happened, except at a highway, and seven people survived. Soon after, they all disappeared too. Then four years after, a roller coaster went wrong. Seven more people survived then disappeared.

She got into the fridge and pulled out the milk. She poured it into a bowl of Lucky Charms and turned on the T.V. Today was the sixth anniversary of the Flight 180 explosion. Her dad came in.

"Already awake? Well, it is 5:00 in the morning. Guess it's not too early. Excited for today?" He asked her.

"Not really. I don't like the lifts. They go so high up." She gulped just thinking about it.

"You know, if you don't get over it, then you'll never be able to ski. I'm sorry you don't like it. You get that from your mom." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I gotta go. Have fun, okay?" He kissed her forehead and left.

She turned and changed the channel.

Kendra and Brittney stood outside the school waiting for Seline, their best friend. Today they went on their year long planned ski trip.

Brian came up to them and stood in between them.

"Where's Seline at?" He asked.

"Her bus hasn't come yet." Kendra said.

"Yeah, she better not have chickened out. I came just because she is." Brittney said. "I'm not even afraid of the lifts, but she is and she's going. I'm not gonna chicken out unless she does."

Finally, the bus got there and Seline got off. She saw the looks on her friends' faces and brushed through her hair. Her blue eyes were still dull from the lack of sleep the night before.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked. They gave her a 'finally!' look, then Brian sighed.

"We're going to be late! Come on!" He grabbed all of their backpacks and dragged them to class. Everyone was already in their seats. Ryan was already in his seat, waiting for Seline.

"Hey." He said

"Hey yourself." She replied, grabbing his hand. Shelby leaned in.

"Aw, isn't that cute. You got your boyfriend to take care of you." She teased.

"Shut up Shelby." Seline said jokingly.

"Hey, this is the CD you wanted, right?" she handed her a CD.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll burn it tonight and bring it back tomorrow." She put the CD in her backpack, and as she did, caught sight of Cierra, the jocks girlfriend.

"You know Seline, if you'd stop talking to nerds, you'd be pretty popular." She stated. Seline rolled her eyes.

"Just because I don't hang out with the people you do doesn't mean that they're nerds. Everyone likes some type of anime. I'm sure you do." She said.

"No, actually, I don't." Cierra said, disappointed. "So, don't talk to me ever."

"You can burn in hell Cierra." Seline said, and then turned around.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way. Just because you're not as popular as her doesn't mean you can spit at her. All she did was try and help you be more popular you freak." Vinny, Cierra's boyfriend said.

Ryan turned around and shot a glare at Vinny. "You know what; stop being a bastard to everyone who doesn't have the same status as you do. So she's not as popular as you. None of us are. I don't think anyone could be. And I don't think she wants to. I know I don't."

Vinny glared at him. "Fuck you Ryan."

Ryan turned back around and Vinny quickly flipped him off. Cierra giggled and Seline rolled her eyes. Shelby shook her head.

"Hey, be nice to the hot girls." A boy in the corner said.

"Shut up Dillin." Vinny ordered. Dillin leaned back in his chair.

"I will if you give me your girlfriend." He smirked.

"Hell no, get your own." Vinny replied.

"One problem. How am I supposed to choose, when there's so many that like me?" Dillin gave him a smile.

"You mean there's none that like you."

"I'd love to kill you right now."

"Shut up Dillin! I'm gonna crush you-" Vinny started.

"Vinny!" Their teacher, Mrs. Devon, said. "Turn around."

"God, right now I'd rather be decapitated." Ryan whispered to Seline.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She replied. Mrs. Devon handed out papers to the class.

"Now, I'm sure you all know what today is, seeing you all have ski supplies." Vinny raised his hand. "Yes Vinny?"

"Um, yeah, I was wondering, when are you going to fucking get to the point and let us go?" He asked, then smirked.

"Vinny, don't use that language with me." Mrs. Devon said. She continued her "speech", ignoring what Vinny said about her. He whined until she had been interrupted by Mr. Jeffers. He and his class came in and sat in the back. She started the speech again so that the other class was able to understand, when she was again interrupted by something, the intercom.

"At this moment, Mrs. Devon's and Mr. Jeffers classes may leave for their trip. The buses have just arrived." The intercom shut off and everyone cheered.

"Okay, before we leave though, please hand in your safety forms." Mrs. Devon came around to pick up everyone's paper. When she got to Seline, she grabbed it and pulled before Seline had let go. It ripped in half.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seline. At least I know who's it is." Her teacher said, then opened the door for everyone to leave. They all climbed on the bus and sat by their friends. Shelby was seated behind Seline, right next to a hot guy. She stared at him in wonder. Seline sat by Ryan, Brittney by Kendra, and Brian by Dillin, who was talking non-stop about all the hot girls in their class.

"Shut up Dillin." Brian exclaimed. Dillin was quiet the whole way there. Seline took out her CD player, listening to her Evanescence CD. Everyone did the same, listening to their favorite CD's. For an hour, they waited, until finally, the mountain came in view. They got all restless, squirming in their seats, the voices got louder, until Mrs. Devon screamed at everyone to kindly shut up.

The bus finally arrived at the drop off point, then everyone got off, not without shoving and pushing. When everyone was off, the teachers went over the seating arrangements. Ryan gave Seline an upset look when he found out he didn't sit by her.

"Okay, so first we have Dillin and Cierra." Dillin did the eyebrow thing at Cierra, who scowled and flipped him off. "Then there's Vinny and Shelby. Next we have Ryan and Brittney. The one behind them is Kendra and Brian. Seline will sit next to me.." Mr. Jeffers had kept going, but Seline's mind had wondered over to the sleek new lifts. They looked innocent enough, but then she looked at how far they went and shuddered. She couldn't believe she was going to go on them. Her attention was jerked back, when she saw no one there. She ran over to the lifts and sat in her seat, right next to Mr. Jeffers. Ryan looked behind him to look at Seline. He smiled shyly at her and then winked. She smiled and sat back, relaxing.

In Vinny and Shelby's lift, Vinny was busy complaining about his "poor choice of a partner". Shelby turned to him.

"You know what? Why don't you go get yourself pregnant or something." She scooted to her side of the lift and turned on her I-pod, listening to Chiodos. Vinny mocked her and made some adult gestures to Cierra, who was clearly enjoying it.

The attendant went over to the controls. "You ready?" He asked. Mr. Jeffers gave him a thumbs up and sat back. The lifts began to move, slowly at first.

Down in the basement, the machine stuttered, loosening a screw a little. As the lifts rose higher and higher, the screw loosened more. The lifts finally hit the highest point, which had two chances at an outcome, bad or good. The screw shot loose, falling onto a spinning belt, which shot it onto one of the two cables holding the lifts up. It snapped, causing the lifts to tip to their sides. They swung harshly, brutally trying to knock its desperate passengers off. The seniors and teachers screamed in terror. They clung desperately to the handles, as much as they could with ski gloves on.

In the front, Dillin looked at the handle. It began to loosen. He looked down and noticed a small ledge not too far below him. He would live if he could hit it. The handle detached and he aimed for the ledge. He hit it with a thud. He breathed in. So it hurt a little. He was alive. He saw another ledge below Cierra and watched her scream. Dillin kept staring at the horrifying scene. Cierra looked up and saw a heavy piece of metal fall, hitting her in the head, knocking her out. She fell to the ledge. Dillin called to her. He yelled as loud as he could. She stirred, then looked over at him. He had hit his leg on a rock when he fell, so he couldn't get up.

"Cierra, go up the hill and tell them that we need help!" He yelled to her. She nodded then looked up the wall.

"I have to climb that?" She asked, referring to the rock wall.

"Just do it!" He screamed. She witnessed their lift fall on him, squishing the guts and blood out of him, literally. Blood landed just feet away and she screamed, starting to climb. She finally reached the headquarters on the other side and ran in.

"We need help. The lifts are messing up!" She cried. There was suddenly an oil leak, and a spark hit the liquid. Fire spread over to her, crawling up her leg, burning her flesh and charring her. She screamed as she ran…going right over the edge. Her body hit the ground.

Vinny noticed that and called her name. He looked just beside what he thought was her body and saw a lake. He yelled over to Mr. Jeffers.

"Hey, there's a lake! If we jump, we could survive!" Vinny smiled.

"NO VINNY! You'll most likely die from the force of it. If you don't then you'll be sunk in too deep to get out!" His teacher yelled back. The disobedient jock ignored him and dropped. He went feet first, ripping his shoes apart from the impact. He began to try and swim up, but it felt as if something were drowning him. He breathed in water and jerked. His body convulsed, and he looked up to see a rock fall from above him. It hit his head, blood pouring into the water.

Shelby held on tightly, barely moving. She didn't want to risk falling. She felt the handle move slightly. She looked up, seeing the slowly loosening bolts. She shrieked as they quickly and very painfully entered her skull. Her body turned, then slipped from the lift, hitting a large rock, splattering. Her friends screamed.

Ryan looked at the remains of Shelby. He groaned, holding his stomach as she fell off the lift, hitting a large rock. He climbed up a little, standing on his handle, squatting so his head was below the cord. Seline screamed at him.

"GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, half scared. "ARE YOU STUPID?" he shook his head.

"NO! I WANT TO GET TO YOU!" She was yelling something to him, but he couldn't hear her. He put his neck and head above the cord, then called to her. "WHAT!"

"GET DOWN! RYAN!" She was crying, tears rolling down her face. He looked at the cord a few feet away, and saw what she meant. A large sharp piece of metal from one of the other lifts was right there, coming closer. He tried to climb back down, but was too late. The piece of metal cut into his neck, all the way through. Blood splattered onto Brittney's' face, causing her to scream. Blood had made it to Seline's lift too, and she cried, still hanging on. Brittney sat on the handle he had stood on, watching his body fall. She held on to the handle above her too, waiting for it all to end. She looked ahead, just as Vinny and Shelby's lift came to her, cracking her skull open, blood squirting everywhere, strands of her brain flying back onto Kendra and Brian's lift. They screamed, horrified.

There was a terrible cracking noise as they looked at the wire, seeing it split in two. The end of it was sparkling with electricity. It landed on Kendra, shoving thousands of volts into her system. Brian cried out to her body as it fell, charred and burnt. The lift bounced, sending Brian off of it. He fell freely, then hit the ground, ripping into pieces, blood splattering. Seline screamed as she watched the horrifying scene unfold, then fell, along with all the others left. They dropped before she did, but she was wishing she had been first, for there was a sharp piece of metal, flying toward her. She screamed as it cut her in two pieces.

It was like waking from a dream. She was breathing heavily. She looked around. They had all been reset. They were all ready to go. She glanced at Mr. Jeffers. He had just sat down.

She heard Shelby's annoyed voice again.

"You know what? Why don't you go get yourself pregnant or something?" Vinny was making those adult gestures to Cierra again, and Seline glanced at the attendant.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Mr. Jeffers gave him a thumbs up.

"NO!" Seline jumped off and pulled the attendants hand away from the lever. "DON'T, ITS GOING TO CRASH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" She was crying hysterically. Ryan got off and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding her shoulders. He held her tightly. She hugged him.

"The lifts are going to fall. It's going to crash." She continued to cry. Kendra, Brittney, Brian and Cierra got off. Vinny sighed and went over.

"Control that girlfriend of yours' fear. She's going to make all of us sick." He yelled. Shelby sighed and got off to see what was going on. The attendant nodded to Mr. Jeffers, who was telling him to start it up. Seline was yelling for them to stop, but it was too late. It rose, slightly at first. Cierra turned to her.

"Thanks a lot Seline. You got us kicked off." Dillin pointed out before Cierra had the chance to say anything. Vinny kicked at the loose cans on the floor from the attendant breakfast. There was a sudden snapping noise and they all looked up. Seline's vision was coming true. They all saw Mr. Jeffers' body fall and Mrs. Devon was being electrocuted. Shelby sucked nervously at her lip ring. She looked over at Seline, which was obviously the scene for today, because everyone else was too.

"Fuck. that could've been us." Brian stated, saying everybody else's thoughts. The attendant stared in pure horror.

'I am getting fired for this…' He slowly walked toward the phone and dialed 911. In about twenty minutes, the police, fire department, ambulance, and reporters were there, taking pictures, setting up cameras, police tape, and checking for survivors. There were none, except the fortunate six that had gotten off. There were reporters around them, but none of them wanted to talk. They were too busy in their thoughts. An hour later, they were all in the police station.

"So, you saw a "vision"?" The officer asked Seline, who had already been over this for an hour and a half.

"Yes, for the tenth time, I saw what seemed like a vision. It came true." She said again. The officer just looked at her with a doubtful look. He had already questioned the others, which had taken less time, because Seline described how the others were supposed to die. They were all mortified.

"Okay, well, none of you seem to be the culprits, so you can go." The officer said. They all thanked him and left. Seline went to her house and cried.


End file.
